Kun
Kun '(くん, ''Kun ) is a Demon Slayer and is the last race of her own kind, the Yun. Kun has developed her own pillar, the Pillar of Space. She currently utilizes the Breath of Gravity. Appearance Kun is a youthful woman. She has long, black hair, usually in a ponytail that goes down to her shoulders. She is seen as curvaceous body, which is very well known for the Yun race. A unique factor about Kun is that she does not wear a Demon Slayer uniform but sticks to her white, half slit dress. There are chains that go around her upper body to summon her weapon. When she goes into battle, her eyes turn red. Personality Kun is seen as a calm around people. However, she is compassionate when she fights in the battlefield. She is seen as too calm that people underestimate her confidence when fighting other demons. Kun always strives to impress other people around her. Kun is a supportive person who will help those in need. Kun can sometimes become too cocky when she fights a difficult opponent. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Crimson Glaives Specialist: The Crimson Glaives that Kun uses is a unique weapon towards the Demon Slayer Corps, considering that most affiliates use a sword. The Crimson Glaives is an ancient weapon that has an elongated chain with two giant daggers connected at each ends of the chain. She wears a metal arm garnet to make the chain longer to any distance by will. With controlling the distance of the chain, she can use long and short range attacks simultaneously, making her a tricky opponent to defeat. Enhanced Speed Kun can unleash powerful attacks with her Crimson Glaives with a cast amount of speed. With her weapon spinning back and forth, the attacks deliver a fast blow towards her target(s). Enhanced Agility Kun is extraordinarily agile. As a young child, she is able to execute fast, swift somersaults and cartwheels that her enemies are dazzled by how fast and stylish she can dodge direct attacks. She can jump relatively high and far even from a stationary position. Kun applies her extreme agile abilities with her Crimson Glaives attacks, which makes her a violent and invincible opponent. She was also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease. Swordsmanship Breath of Gravity Style '(重力のスタイル ''Jūryoku no Kokyū): Style created by Kun. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. She has learned to do full focus breathing at all times as all pillars have, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. Kun knows all of the Breath of Gravity Style techniques. # '''First Style: Lacerate ( 最初の息：裂傷, Saisho no iki: Resshō ) The user swings one end of their crimson glaives in a snake like motion and pierces directly to the opponent with the other end. # Second Style: Gimbals ( セカンドブレス：ジンバル, Sekandoburesu: Jinbaru ) The user throws both her her crimson glaives directly in front of her and creates two circular gimbals that attack each other. # Third Style: Vertigo '( 第三の息：めまい, ''Dai san no iki: Memai ) The user can turn their eyes grey and gains the power to disorient others' sense of balance, triggering a heavy state of vertigo in the current atmosphere. # '''Fourth Style: Supernova (第四息：超新星, Dai shi iki: Chōshinsei '') The user pounds the dull side of both the crimson glaives directly towards their target and confuses the target's sense of gravity. The gravitational pulls are unstable that the enemy is usually squished when they can not endure the pull anymore. # '''Fifth Style: Mendler '( 第五息': 'メンドラー, Dai go iki: Mendorā) The user swings both of their crimson glaives in a circular motion at both of their sides. This acts as a defensive ability considering that they can slice off any direct attacks. # Sixth Style: 'Gravity Wheel '( 第六息：重力ホイール , Dai roku iki: Jūryoku hoīru) The user can either stay on ground or jump upwards and spins their body white slashing with both of their crimson glaives. # 'Seventh Style: Queendom of Chains '( 第七息：チェーンの女王 , Dai nana iki: Chēn no joō ) The user elongates their chains to the max and starts to stab the ground with both of the glaives. As they get deeper underground, the surface starts to launch multiple chain webs around the atmosphere at random spots. When the user triggers the ability, the holes of every single chain that the user manifested start to shoot out crimson fused energy around the whole area. Category:Demon Slayers Category:Female Characters